1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a card selecting and address printing apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus which selects a card with a specified information from a group of cards including thereon coded information and a master printing address, and transfer-prints the master printing address of the selected card onto another sheet, envelope or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional address printer, it is general that cards including necessary master printing addresses are selected beforehand and the selected cards are introduced into a card hopper of the address printer. In order to avoid this much troublesome method, it has been proposed and worked out that the manual card selection is replaced with a card selector combined with the address printer, wherein the card selector selects beforehand desired cards and then these cards are introduced into the address printer as usual.
However, according to this combined system, the selected cards and the non-selected cards are separated by the card selector and they must be regularized again after printing operation through the card selector. Further, this system requires a separate card selector other than the ordinary address printer and therefore requires extra expense to the user in regard thereto.